Do inicio ao fim
by seiiran
Summary: Após perder tudo, o deus do trovão recorda seus momentos com o deus do caos.


**Título:** Do início ao fim **  
Filme:** Thor/Vingadores (contém spoilers de Guerra Infinita) **  
Casal:** Thor/Loki **  
Resumo:** Após perder tudo, o deus do trovão recorda seus momentos com o deus do caos.

 _-Ás vezes é necessário destruir tudo que conhecemos para que algo novo se crie.  
-Mas mamãe, não é justo.  
-Não é justo com você meu filho, mas é justo para que o universo fique em equilíbrio.  
Thor começou a chorar, aquela noite em sua cama, a história que sua mãe contara não tivera final feliz como sempre, pelo contrário, tinha uma serpente enorme, o peso dos nove reinos e sua morte. Frida achou que cometera um erro, mas Odin acenando com a cabeça na porta mostrava o contrário, estava a pressionando para que conversasse com Thor havia algum tempo. A deusa saiu do quarto também chorando e Odin a seguiu, tentando consolá-la.  
Loki teve a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, mas por orgulho não deixou que elas caíssem, sentiu um inexplicável dever de irmão e passou para cama do menor o abraçando.  
-Não se preocupe Thor, estaremos juntos até o fim._

Thor acordou rodeado de criaturas estranhas e variadas, sentindo a maior dor de cabeça de sua vida, e então a realidade o atingiu como uma forte pancada, Loki se fora. Não houve tempo para que seu corpo fosse preparado adequadamente, não houve tempo para prece se quer, mas haveria tempo para vingança.  
O deus do trovão já sabia que precisava de um novo martelo para deter Thanos e estava indo fabricá-lo com ajuda de uma raposa e de uma árvore, mas a situação agora não era cômica. A perda do irmão doía como se metade de seu coração tivesse sido arrancado.

Loki sempre fora seu companheiro, embora desde pequeno quisesse o prejudicar de alguma forma, Thor sempre acabava rindo tirando também um sorriso do outro. O afeto entre os dois foi crescendo tanto, que o deus do trovão sentiu que precisava se afastar, e assim fizera, mas sem a luz do trovão o deus da mentira ficava obscuro e Loki acabara contribuindo para o exílio de Thor.  
Porém o exílio fizera de Thor uma pessoa melhor e menos arrogante, lhe mostrara que Loki não era de fato seu irmão de sangue, mas custara sua vida.  
Essa foi a primeira vez que o deus do trovão perdeu seu amado irmão. O deus da mentira caíra no vazio e seus olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas, seu rosto contorcido de medo e arrependimento estavam sempre presentes nos pesadelos do irmão.

Thor conhecera Jane em Midgard e havia se apaixonado por ela de modo que a lembrança dos cabelos negros caídos pelo rosto, do sorriso enigmático e do brilho languido nos olhos verdes já não eram mais tão frequentes, mas Loki apareceu novamente. O coração de Thor passou a bater em um ritmo diferente, como se estivesse parado todo esse tempo.

 _Desde que Thor voltara a Terra e se reencontrara o irmão sabia que algo estava errado. Loki sempre fora mentiroso e manipulador mais nunca fora perverso de fato. O deus do trovão conhecia cada expressão do menor e as revisava todos os dias desde que tinha caído no vazio, mas aquele não era ele. Lembrava de se perder inúmeras vezes em seus olhos verdes, lembrando dos campos floridos no verão, quando a neve cobria toda Asgard, aquele brilho azul translúcido não era o reflexo dos campos, nem de sua alma.  
\- É tarde demais para mim irmão.  
-Não Loki! Podemos destruir o Tesseract juntos! –Implorou Thor, mas sem muita esperança.  
-Agora há apenas a guerra. –Disse Loki cerrado os olhos azuis.  
-Que comece!_

-Cara, você parece triste mesmo, pelos menos tem amigos? Namorada? –Perguntou Rocket tentando ajudar.  
-Não amigo, eu perdi tudo. –Constatou sentindo o peito doer.

 _Quando Loki foi preso em Asgard, pouco tempo demorou para que seus olhos voltassem ao normal e Thor percebeu porque ia a sua cela todos dias.  
-Irmão, estou feliz que esteja vivo.  
-Para me prender a sua cela e a sua sombra novamente?  
-Meu irmão, será que pode conversar comigo sem me atacar? –Disse Thor tocando levemente o antebraço sentindo a pele clara um pouco fria.  
-Eu não sou seu irmão! E para isso você tem a sua noiva, não a trouxe para apresentar para a família? –Disse o moreno entre os dentes, puxando o braço mas corando com o contato.  
-Eu cometi um erro, Jane me ajudou muito enquanto estive na Terra e isso fez-me acreditar em sentimentos que não existiam, agora ela está contaminada com o Éter, por minha culpa.  
-Hunf, se meteu em problemas grandes dessa vez.  
-Eu não estou metade assustado do que estava quando te deixei cair na Brifrost. –Disse Thor ríspido segurando o braço do irmão com força e olhando fundo em seus olhos verdes.  
-V-você não me deixou cair. –Por um instante Loki fraquejou no orgulho e o deus do trovão finalmente avançou e o beijou como havia imaginado milhares de vezes naquela mesma cela e antes mesmo dela.  
Loki sentiu-se tão feliz como se o coração fosse parar, retribuindo o beijo com todas as forças como se em algum momento fosse acordar. As mãos do loiro abriram a blusa do outro com rapidez enquanto a armadura pesada caia desajeitada pelo chão, os corpos precisavam desesperadamente se tocar.  
-Thor... você é mesmo um idiota. –Resmungou entre um suspiro e outro.  
-Eu sei... por quê demorei demais. –Loki se limitou a sorrir abertamente em resposta, do lado de fora da cela só se via uma densa névoa enquanto do lado de dentro Thor tomava seu corpo com urgência e ao mesmo tempo cuidado como tantas vezes havia sonhado._

 _Quando tudo deu errado e Frida morreu, Thor implorou a Loki que o ajudasse, e como foi bom ter o amado lutando novamente ao seu lado. Os cabelos negros soltos ao vento o sorriso ao ter novamente a liberdade, mas algo o preocupava.  
O deus do caos colocou as mãos sobre o peito forte do outro, os olhos verdes cheios de água, fitando os azuis buscando por conforto, a voz trêmula e frágil como o loiro nunca vira.  
-E se um de nós não sobreviver?  
-Loki, temos que enfrentar nossos destinos. –Thor colocou um mecha negra atrás da orelha do outro, e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.  
-Não temos não. –Loki afundou os dedos nos cabelos loiros embaraçados e o puxou para um beijo, sentindo a barba acariciar seu rosto, as mãos correram pelos braços fortes sentindo os músculos se tencionarem, os quadris se encontraram e o desejo se mostrou mutuo.  
Naquele mesmo dia Thor o perdeu pela segunda vez, sentiu-se sem chão, desolado, havia demorado tanto que agora tudo tinha acabado.  
_

-Minha mãe morreu, depois eu perdi meu pai.  
-Cara, a coisa tá muito feia pro seu lado. –Rocket sentiu-se triste pelo deus.

 _Thor havia acabado de sugerir a Loki que ficasse naquele estranho planeta, enquanto ele voltaria sozinho para Asgard e tentaria deter Hela. E o deus do caos sentira muita tristeza com aquela sugestão, sempre se esquivava de Thor mas o loiro sempre ia atrás dele e tentava trazê-lo de volta, mas daquela vez sentiu-o distante.  
-Você precisa saber, não fui eu que matei o pai de todos.  
-Eu sei, nem você seria capaz. –Disse Thor ignorando o outro e carregando a nave apressado.  
Loki segurou o braço do outro suavemente fazendo o parar, observou que seu rosto ficava bonito mesmo com o cabelo cortado e achou bonita a barba comprida. Thor observou que nada no irmão mudara, o sorriso enigmático continuava mexendo com ele, e os olhos verdes ainda lembravam os campos verdes de Asgard, que quando tudo terminasse só estariam vivos ali.  
-Você preferiu usurpar nosso pai a ficar do meu lado. –Respondeu Thor dizendo finalmente o que o incomodava.  
-Eu também senti sua falta.  
O deus do trovão não conseguiu mais se controlar e abraçou o outro tirando-o do chão, Loki estivera o provocando naquele planeta e agora teria o que merecia. Ergueu-o do chão encostando-o na parede e colocando-se entre suas pernas, o loiro apenas roçou os lábios nos do outro sem beijá-lo e desceu para o pescoço, sentindo o estremecer com o toque da barba sobre a pele alva. As mãos do deus do caos percorreram seu pescoço e suas costas com leves arranhões. Quando finalmente os lábios se tocaram o beijo foi tão longo e prazeroso que Loki achou que terminaria ali mesmo quando um barulho os interrompeu.  
-Eu sempre ouvi falar que a relação de vocês era problemática mas não imaginava até que ponto. –Disse a Valquíria de queixo caído.  
Como Thor não fizera menção de deixar Loki escapar a própria valquíria percebeu que estava atrapalhando, girou nos calcanhares e saiu.  
Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis assustados e ambos riram alto antes de continuar o que haviam começado, pois nada naquele momento era mesmo mais importante.  
No caminho para Asgard, Thor estava sentado sobre uma cadeira na nave, quando Loki o abraçou por trás, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de seus cabelos e o beijou.  
-Thor... pode ser dessa vez, o Ragnarok, a serpente...  
O deus do trovão puxou o outro para seu colo e beijou-lhe o rosto, sentindo seu perfume cítrico.  
-Loki, temos que enfrentar nosso destino.  
-De novo isso, você sabe que pode fugir.  
-Loki eu o amo. –Disse o loiro e estalou os lábios no do outro.  
-Thor, você é um grande idiota, mas o único que eu jamais amaria no mundo. –O moreno afundou o rosto no peito do outro, procurando se pudesse se esconder nele. –E eu sei que ninguém jamais me amaria também._

-Meu irmão esteve morto outras vezes, mas desta vez acho que é pra valer.  
-Chegamos a estrela.

 _Após poucos dias de viagem Thanos chegou à nave, Thor achava agora que Loki havia pressentido pois quase nunca se separava do deus do trovão.  
-Você sabe que se ficarmos juntos na nova Asgard eu serei rei não é? –Brincou Loki deitado sobre o peito nu do outro, brincando com os pelos.  
Thor apertou os ombros ainda mais junto a si e lhe beijou o topo da cabeça, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos negros, a visão de sua pele clara nua o fazia sempre querer mais, e Loki sempre sabia o efeito que causava sorrindo de volta.  
-Na verdade eu acho que isso fará de você minha rainha. –Thor riu e o deus moreno o acompanhou, pensando que após tudo o que passara não seria assim tão mal.  
Loki olhou para o irmão e sentiu uma pontada de dor ao olhar para onde antes havia um olho azul bonito, Thor sempre estava disposto a se sacrificar pela paz nos novee reinos, era um verdadeiro comandante e inspirava a todos a seguí-lo. O deus do caos sentiu um frio gélido lhe percorrer o corpo e abraçou mais o loiro que o envolveu com os braços fortes sentindo seu medo, desta vez o moreno não mencionara a história da serpente e a morte de Thor, mas ambos sabiam que estava próximo._

 _-Onde está o Tesseract? –Perguntou Thanos olhando para Loki..  
-Ele foi destruído em Asgard seu idiota roxo! –Retrucou Thor, amarrado.  
E para tristeza do deus do trovão o deus da mentira novamente havia o enganado e lhe entregou o Tesseract.  
-Você não toma jeito mesmo.  
-Achei que um dia pudesse nos proteger. –Disse Loki pesaroso, e após isso tentou enganar e deter Thanos, mas morreu._

 _Loki morreu tentando matar Thanos e salvar o universo._

 _Para alguns pudesse parecer um tanto contraditório, mas para Thor que conhecia o íntimo do irmão a ponto de ver sua alma pelos olhos verdes, não era nenhuma novidade.  
Loki nunca fora nenhum herói, era o deus da mentira, adorava pregar peças, mas seu coração nunca fora totalmente ruim, e ele era seu, seu Loki, e agora estava ali, a pele clara jamais seria quente como antes, os olhos verdes nunca mais brilhariam, seus lábios desejáveis não mais suspirariam de prazer.  
Thor sentiu a dor subir-lhe na garganta a ponto de ficar sem ar, e em seguida a sede de vingança o consumiu, mataria Thanos, de alguma forma._

-Eu sou o Groot.  
-É mesmo? Você acha que tem algum jeito? –Perguntou Thor como que acordando de um devaneio.  
-Eu sou o Groot.-Disse a criatura com desdém.  
-Você fala Groot? –Assombrou-se Rocket.  
-Sim, era uma matéria eletiva em Asgard.

As palavras do adolescente ecoavam em sua cabeça. "Por que você não o traz de volta?" "Parece que por aqui tudo é possível."  
Se o destino de Thor tivesse chegado o aceitaria de bom grado, pois na morte reencontraria seu irmão, porém se de alguma forma sobrevivesse, iria até o inferno, desafiaria a própria Morte, mas traria de volta Loki, seu amado para que fossem um só, pelo resto de seus dias.

Foi muito bom voltar a escrever depois de anos :O  
A fic foi bem repentina mas acabou saindo como eu queria, espero que tenham gostado, tenho uma outra fic Thorki mais alegre e interessante, se você se interessar^^  
Küss ;*


End file.
